


open hand or closed fist would be fine

by MxBBadperson



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Hair-pulling, Homestuck 2: Beyond Canon, Humiliation, M/M, Masochism, Ultimate Dirk Strider/Commander Karkat Vantas - Freeform, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Karkat hit him again and his head snapped back. 'This is what you wanted,' Karkat growled and Dirk's mindreeled. This isn't what he wanted and he doesn't want it but fuck, why did it feel so good?
Relationships: Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	open hand or closed fist would be fine

Karkat held the mug close to his chest. He was in one of the resistance's hideout, sitting behind a conference table. He didn't want to be anywhere near his "office." The door hissed open. Karkat looked up. He scowled. it was him again, that person who looked like Dirk. He looked exactly like him. it was fucking eerie. The same face, the same voice, the same height. Exactly the same. And he was interested in him too. This Dirk had kept coming to him and Karkat had tried to ignore him but it just made this Dirk go after him more.  
  
Dirk stopped beside Karkat. 'What do you want,' Karkat said flatly.  
  
'I'm here to bother you, why else would I be here,' Dirk answered easily.  
  
Karkat snorted. 'That's the only thing you know how to do.'  
  
'I can do other things.' Dirk tilted his head. His mind danced. 'I can fight,' he declared.  
  
Karkat's lip curled. 'I bet you do,' he said dismissively.  
  
Dirk's chest felt warm. Annoyance, it was annoyance not anger and not sadness. 'I can fight. Better than you,' he watched Karkat's face, 'Better than any of your people.'  
  
Karkat's bright eye brightened further. He knew that this Dirk was taunting him and he knew that he shouldn't buy it. He set the mug down on the table. But he was tired of this. He stood up. Karkat sneered. 'If you want a fight then you'll have one,' he said.  
  
Dirk's chest felt warmer. He felt pleased but he didn't know it was an insidious pleasure. He stepped back. He didn't step back fast enough. Karkat kicked Dirk's feet out from under him. Dirk titled. His eyes widened. Karkat grabbed his shirt and yanked him close. Dirk looked into his eye. They were the color of the sky at sunset. ‘Slow,’ Karkat said flatly. Dirk moved his hands but Karkat shoved him away. His fist moved and it cracked against Dirk’s cheek.   
  
Dirk’s cheek snapped sideways. He blinked away the stars in his eyes. He turned to look at Karkat. He couldn’t look for long. Karkat hit him again and his head snapped back. 'This is what you wanted,' Karkat growled and Dirk's mind _reeled_. This isn't what he wanted and he doesn't want it but fuck, why did it feel so good?  
  
Karkat grabbed Dirk's hair and twisted. Dirk hissed. Karkat dragged him down to his eye level. ‘What? Don’t tell me you gave up already?’ Karkat shook Dirk’s head. Dirk tried not to hiss. It hurt and it felt good. ‘After all that fucking talk and you can’t take it,’ Karkat taunted.   
  
Dirk blinked away the stars in his eyes. He clenched his jaw. ‘I can take it. _Whatever you give me, I take it,’_ he hissed to Karkat’s face. Karkat snorts derisively. He slammed Dirk’s face onto the table. Dirk’s shades cracked from the force of it. Dirk gasped, on the edge of a moan.   
  
Karkat dragged Dirk up. He looked at Dirk and Dirk looked up. Dirk smirked. ‘Is that the best you got?’ he taunted. Karkat rolled his eye. He hooked a finger under one of the shade’s earpieces and pulled it away. The shades went. Karkat let it drop. Dirk’s eyes followed its fall. It landed between Karkat’s feet. Karkat moved a foot over it then brought it down. The shades cracked and broke under his foot. Dirk looked down at it.   
  
Those were his shades. Those were his shades and he should be angry that they were broken. But he wasn’t. Those were his shades and he should be angry that they were broken but he wasn’t because he wanted to _be_ them. Dirk’s mind danced. He wanted to be between Karkat’s legs. He wanted to be under Karkat’s boot, he wanted to be crushed under it. Fuck, he _wanted_. Dirk clenched his jaw. What the fuck was he think-Karkat slammed Dirk’s face onto the table.   
  
Dirk gasped loudly. He could hear blood rushing through his ears. Karkat dragged him up. Dirk’s body curved towards him, a sunflower facing the sun. Karkat looked at Dirk’s eyes. His eyes were orange, were the same color as this world’s Dirk’s eyes? Did it matter? No. It didn’t. ‘Had enough yet?’ Karkat asked coldly.   
  
Dirk swallowed. His tongue felt heavy and his mind _danced_. He hadn't had enough. He wanted more. He wanted Karkat to keep hurting him.‘No,’ Dirk gasped.  
  
‘Suit yourself,’ Karkat said dismissively. He slammed Dirk’s face onto the table. Dirk’s breath hitched, the stars in his eyes had returned. Karkat slammed Dirk’s face onto the table. Dirk’s chest heaved and he could feel this tightness in his gut.   
  
Karkat let go of Dirk's hair. Dirk stumbled back. He missed it already. The warmth, the weight, the force of Karkat's hand. Karkat pushed him. Dirk fell, hitting the floor. He managed to get his hands under him and he started to push himself up. He felt a weight on the middle of his back. Dirk froze. Karkat stomped his foot. Dirk was helpless against it. All the breath left his lungs as his cheek roughly kissed the floor.  
  
Karkat ground his boot into Dirk's back. Dirk could feel the cloth of his shirt move and bunch under Karkat’s boot. He could hear how fast he breathed. Fuck, this was _exquisite_ . He wanted to stay like this forever. Under Karkat's heel, under Karkat's command, under Karkat’s power. He wanted to be at _Karkat’s_ mercy.  
  
Karkat rested the upper half of his other foot against Dirk's cheek. Dirk's eyes widened. Karkat's eye narrowed. He pushed his foot down. Karkat ground his foot down and fuck, it hurt Dirk's cheek and fuck did it feel so fuckung _good_.  
  
Karkat looked down at Dirk and Dirk looked back. Disdain glittered in Karkat’s eye while stars twinkled in Dirk’s. ‘You're never going stop are you,' Karkat said.  
  
‘No,’ Dirk managed to answer in a gasp. His tongue felt heavy in his mouth. He wanted to drag it up Karkat’s boot. He wanted to taste the leather.   
  
Karkat pushed his foot down. 'I could beat the shit out of you and you wouldn't stop.'  
  
‘Nothing could ever stop me,’ Dirk declared. Because fuck, that sounded good. Karkat hurting him sounded so fucking good. He could take it too. He could take it so well. He’d be good at it. _He’d be so good for Karkat.  
  
_ Karkat’s lip curled. ‘Then there’s no point teaching you a lesson.’ He moved his other foot from Dirk’s face. Dirk’s eyes widened. Karkat removed his foot from Dirk’s back. Dirk scrambled against the floor. The tightness in his gut flared up in panic. No, Karkat can’t leave!  
  
Karkat stepped back. Dirk looked up at him. ‘Where are you going?’ he demanded. Karkat can’t leave him like this, hungry, starving and unfulfilled.   
  
‘Going back to work. Doing anything with you is pointless,’ Karkat answered simply. Dirk reached for him, spreading his fingers. A sunflower reaching towards the sunlight. Karkat stepped back. ‘Don’t touch me,’ he said with only a hint of annoyance. There was no need to show any more than that.   
  
Dirk’s hand touched the ankle of Karkat’s boot. Karkat scoffed. He kicked Dirk away. The toe of his boot caught Dirk’s boot. Dirk reeled. Karkat set his boot on the back of Dirk’s head then stomped down. Dirk’s cheek banged against the floor in a violent kiss. Dirk breathed out. His mind danced. This is where he should be, this is where he wanted to stay. Karkat ground Dirk down onto the floor. Dirk’s breath hitched. The stars in his eyes blossomed into supernovas. The tightness snapped tighter in his gut. Dirk gasped, on the edge of a moan.   
  
Karkat ground his boot on Dirk’s cheek. Dirk’s chest heaved as he panted. The only sound he could make were gasps. Fuck. This is where he should be. Karkat lifted his food. Dirk looked up at it lost. Karkat moved his foot down and Dirk tensed, mouth watering.   
  
Karkat moved his foot lower. Dirk looked down at it disappointed. Karkat put the tip of his toe under Dirk’s chin. Karkat lifted his foot. Dirk lifted his eyes. Karkat’s eye was bright red framed by black lashed and fuck, Dirk wanted to look at him forever.   
  
Karkat’s eye glittered in disdain. ‘Pathetic,’ he spat. Dirk shivered. The tightness in his gut started to form again. Karkat moved his foot away. Dirk fell on the floor in a breathless heap. Karkat turned on his heel and walked away.   
  
Dirk scrambled against the floor. He managed to get his hands under him. He pushed himself up. He got to his feet and slowly, he stood up. Dirk breathed in. He ran after Karkat.  
  
Dirk reached out, spreading his fingers. His hand curled around Karkat’s wrists. He pulled. Karkat whirled around to face him. Dirk stilled. There was a sickle against the throat. Karkat scowled. Dirk had never seen him so beautiful.   
  
‘Just give up,’ Karkat hissed.   
  
Dirk’s grip on Karkat’s wrist tightened. His mind was slow. ‘I didn’t get this far by just giving up,’ Dirk managed to say.  
  
Karkat pressed his sickle harder against Dirk’s throat. There was pain and Dirk swallowed. The tightness in his gut had gotten bigger. ‘You’re so desperate for attention that you had to come to me, Karkat said. Of course, Dirk would get his attention. He was the only thing worthwhile in this shitty timeline. ‘You have a miserable life,’ Karkat stated.   
  
Dirk looked at him. That wasn’t true. He was doing great things in service of a great purpose. Karkat walked forward. He could see Dirk’s mind race with coming up with excuses. Dirk could do nothing but walk backwards. ‘And you can come up with any excuse you can think of.’ Dirk’s back hit the wall. ‘All it would ever really be is an *excuse*,’ Karkat finished.   
  
Karkat moved his sickle up. It nicked Dirk’s throat. ‘You stay here because you don’t have anything else to do. You stay here because you’re desperate for anyone to give you attention.’  
  
Dirk swallowed. No, that wasn’t true. He was here because Karkat gave him an itch that he couldn’t scratch. He didn’t know what it was, it was aggravating. The itch had somehow lessened and even disappeared earlier but it had come back stronger than ever before. He was hungry, starving and unfulfilled. It was _aggravating_.   
  
Karkat moved his sickle away from Dirk’s throat. A drop of blood was on it. ‘You’re desperate to give your sorry life meaning,’ Karkat said. His eye was steady and Dirk felt a tightness in his chest. Karkat sheathed his sickle. ‘Have fun here, Dirk,’ Karkat said contemptuously.   
  
Dirk shivered. He hadn’t heard his name said like that before and fuck, it sounded good. He wanted to hear it again. Karkat turned on his heel and walked away. Dirk watched him go. He dragged his eyes away. What the fuck was that? What the fuck was he thinking? What the fuck had he thought? There was no way he liked Karkat, especially not like that. Dirk shifted. His mouth set in a thin line. What the fuck happened to his pants. Fuck. 


End file.
